


Bright Boy

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Death, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Remington left him, just like that.





	Bright Boy

It could be hard to keep friendships and relationships healthy when you were on the road almost all days of the year. Never being alone or able to have your own space for even a moment could be overwhelming for a lot for people. Being on a tour bus and living in a house with someone are two very different things, they both require dedication and commitment but also communication. In a house though, you’re able to go to another room and be alone, on a bus you can’t go anywhere. And that can take a toll on some people. 

 

'We don’t have to go out, you know?' Luis said to Remington as the other was pulling on a jumper. Tomorrow they had the day off tour and the whole band apart from Luis decided to go out and drink. Luis was invited but wanted to have a night to himself, and he’d hoped Remington would stay back with him. It had been a long time since they had had a night alone together and he was sick of it.

 

Remington shrugged at Luis’ suggestion, something to note about Remington was he always seemed ready to do anything. Sometimes it was hard for Luis to keep up, Remington always wanted to be bouncing around, doing something, going somewhere. 'I don’t want to go,' Luis said firmly he was tried.  

 

Remington turned around and sighed 'Don’t come then. No one’s making you go, Luis,' his voice was cold. Luis could see him tense up, there was something inside Luis that wanted to push the topic. Usually he would just walk away, leave it alone, but tonight he really wanted to have alone time with Remington.  

 

Luis’ chest tightened, he hated hearing anger in Remington’s voice; even more so when it was directed to him. 'You always do this. Don’t fucking come, honestly.' Remington rolled his eyes at Luis.

 

'Don’t be angry at me. I spend almost every single night working on videos for you guys. I just wanted one night with you. Why is what so much to ask?' He fired back. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring Remington down who wasn’t even looking at him. 

 

'Whatever Luis.' Remington didn’t look back at Luis as he left the bus, joining everyone else outside. 

 

Luis was left standing in the empty bus, alone. He hated fighting with Remington, but sometimes it was so hard to get through to him. Luis didn’t know how else to get the suggestion across to Remington, why didn’t Remington want to spend the night with him? There was some worry they bubbled under the surface but Luis tried to ignore it, it wasn’t going to do him any favours worrying about things like that.

 

# 

 

Several hours, two bags of popcorn and several cans of soft drink later; everyone came back.  

Sebastian, Daniel and Phil all continued to drink when they got back, playing loud music and singing. Emerson went to his bunk to draw and probably facetime Shy. This was almost like every other night on the bus.

 

Remington walked up to Luis bunk, which had the curtain drawn. Usually this meant you were asleep or didn’t want to be bothered but for Luis this just meant he was working. Remington never bothered Luis while he was working, but he was drunk and needing attention from his boyfriend. 'Lui?' he asked, or whined more like it. As he knelt down to pull the curtain back a little, he remembered their fight prior to him leaving. He hoped Luis wasn’t still mad at him 'Lui?' he questioned again, pulling the curtain back slightly.

 

Luis was asleep, in Luis’ line of work you stared at screens and were hyper focused a lot fo the time so it was hard for your brain to slow down and check out. He’d taking some medication he was prescribed to help him sleep. 'Mm,' Luis responded rolling over to be face-to-face with Remington’s brown eyes and flushed cheeks. He could tell Remington was drunk.  

 

'Can I come cuddle?' When Remington was drunk all he wanted was meaningful affection. Luis wasn’t surprised, but he also just expected Remington to crawl into his bunk and not wake him to ask, but he didn’t think much about it. 

 

'I couldn’t stop you, even if I tried.' Luis responded, voice rough. Remington was going to end up in Luis’ bunk no matter what, there was no fighting it. Luis didn’t mind of course, at least he was able to sleep next to his boyfriend and not alone in his cold bunk. 

 

'I’m gunna shower first, so I don’t smell like shit, then I’m coming for that pillow,' He slurred his words but smiled. So cute and soft, Luis thought. Luis could look at his face for day if time allowed him too. Luis made room in the bunk for Remington while he showered, thought they both slept in here almost every night Luis had been working. So, Luis closed his laptop and move it to the end corner of the bunk, he tucked his camera up near his pillow and made sure the blankets where untangled. 

 

After what felt like a long time Luis started to grow concerned about how long Remington was taking, though he was drunk he still didn’t shower for this long. If Remington had fallen over he would have heard, because he bunk was against the bathroom wall. Luis crawled out of his bunk and looked down to the populated area 'You guys going out, again?' Luis asked as he saw Seb, Dan and Phil all standing putting on coats. 

 

'Yeah, day off tomorrow. Why not go get wild.' Dan laughed, and he ruffled Phil’s hair. They were all visibly drunk so Luis didn’t think they would be let in anywhere, but he didn’t stop them. If they were gone it was almost like him and Rem where alone, Emerson being there was nothing to be worried about.

 

'Have fun,' Luis responded as they all stumbled out the bus door. Luis walked down to where Remington and Emerson’s bunks and saw that Remington wasn’t in bunk. He checked on Emerson, he was sleeping. His heart started to tighten slightly, he walked back to his bunk and the door that lead to the bathroom.

 

He knocked on the door 'Rem you okay?' He asked, he waited for an answer. 

 

Nothing. 'Remi?' He asked trying the handle, which wasn’t locked. 

 

Not locking the bathroom door was something that was common on the bus. They all had common sense or seen Sebastian’s ass on full display, there was no need to lock the door. Luis had knocked on the door twice, which was enough warning for someone. Luis pushed open the door and heard the shower running, he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

 

The bathroom was small of course, being on a tour bus there was much room for anything. There was a small shower at one end of the long room and then there was a sink and mirror at the other. It wasn’t steamy inside, which meant that Remington didn’t have a hot shower.

 

'Rem?' He asked again now approaching the shower.  _ ‘Maybe he passed out?’ _ Luis thought to himself, he didn’t seem  _ that _ drunk but he might have been. Luis pulled back the shower certain and Remington was sitting on the floor of the shower and Luis heart dropped to the ground. 

 

'Remington, hey, hey, Rem...' Luis voice shaking, trying to reach past Remington to turn off the taps. He was shaking out of panic  'Remington look at me, hey.' He grabbed the towel from behind him on the counter.

 

Remington was curled up at the bottom of the shower, he had cut his arm several times. What put Luis into so much shock was how much blood there was. Remington wasn’t responding to Luis and his eyes were closed. The statistics of someone actually bleeding out from self harm are quite low but it was still a very confronting thing to see. 'Remington, open your eyes, come on baby.'.

Luis reached into the shower wrapping the towel around Remington’s arm to try and stop the bleeding. He wrapped his arms around Remington’s waist and tried to pull him out of the shower, he didn’t know if he should move him or not but he did. His heart couldn’t go any faster without killing him. Luis covered Remington with another towel that he found on the bench behind him.

 

'Emerson!' Luis shouted, 'Emerson!', Luis pushed the hair from Remington’s face trying to make sure he was okay. 

 

He made sure to keep the towel wrapped around Remington’s arm and pressure to stop the bleeding, though blood had already started speckling through the towel. 'Emerson!' Luis called again, that boy slept like the fucking dead, and this was the worst thing to be dead asleep for. 

 

Luis heard rumbling from outside the door 'In the bathroom, quick!' His voice obviously panicked. He hoped it was actually Emerson and not one of the drunk band mates.

The door opened almost hitting him in the back 'what in the fuc-' Emerson’s tried voice started to say before he saw what was going on. 'I’ll calling an ambulance.' He sounded calmer than Luis was. Remington was breathing but that didn’t ease the panic that was coursing through every atom of Luis’ body. 

 

# 

 

Luis sat in the waiting room, Emerson next to him. His hands still covered in dry blood, he didn’t want to look down to see it. 'You don’t have your phone, do you?' Emerson asked. Luis shook his head 'Well, I tried calling everyone but no one answered so, I just texted Seb and I guess we’ll see what happens.' Luis nodded, he felt vacant. He felt like he wasn’t in his own body right now. He didn’t know how Emerson looked so calm, his  _ brother _ was in there. 

 

When they got to the hospital, the doctors rushed Remington into the emergency room telling Luis and Emerson to stay in the waiting room. That was almost two hours ago. Luis had been staring at the same tile on the wall for that period of time. Every time the doors opened from emergency Luis flinched, and Emerson would just hold his arm. 'What happened?' Emerson asked Luis. 'He seemed fine when we were out?' 

 

Luis finally broke his stare and looked to Emerson 'We fought before you l-left...' His voice still shaky, Emerson put his arm around Luis’ shoulders. 'Then he asked if we could cuddle then he-he went to sh-shower...' He finished struggling to get the last few words out. He didn’t want to relive it but all the kept playing over and over in his head was Remington pulling that damn curtain back and seeing his face. 

 

'Kropp?' a doctor called into the quiet and tense waiting room. Emerson stood up and walked to the doctor, Luis following behind slowly and shaking. 'Relation?' the doctor asked. 

 

'Brother,' Emerson pointed to himself 'Boyfriend.' He then pointed to Luis. 

 

'Okay,’ the doctor wrote down something on a form. ‘Just follow into here.’ She gestured to a small room to the side of the waiting room. Luis didn’t like this, this wasn’t good. He just wanted to see Remington, to know he was okay. 

 

'So, Remington has suffered a lot of blood loss; which in the grand scheme of things is the least worrying thing.' Luis couldn’t stop bouncing his leg. 'He had a high amount of alcohol in his system, which we expected to see from the information you told us. But something we didn’t expect was the amount of drugs in his system, there were a lot of sleeping pills in his system.' 

 

Luis looked up, eyes wide 'What?' he said, almost like he was about to cry. 'Pills?' a second wave of shock hit him, they were his pills, his sleeping pills. Remington must of taken the bottle when he talked to Luis before getting in the shower. 

 

'We believe Remington tried to kill himself.' The doctor said, tone straight and matter-of-fact. Luis stared at her, shock still rippling through him. 'So, for now he is stable, he will have to stay here for a couple days to go through his course of IV fluids and other tests. Then he will be assessed.' She finished. 

 

# 

Luis held Remington’s cold hand 'I’m so sorry Remi...' He whispered to himself. A tear slowly fell from Luis’ eye and down his cheek.

# 

 

It had been a year since Remington tried to kill himself... and succeed. 

A year since the bright, sunshine, love and happy boy died. The world lost something special that day. 

Luis whipped a tear from his cheek 'You okay Lui?' Luis looked up to see Sebastian standing in front of him. He nodded 'We miss him too, Lui.' Seb whispered, patting Luis on the shoulder.  


End file.
